


Red Bottle

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Body-swap between Dean/Sam/Cas and reader-insert, with the catch that the only way to reverse the spell causing the switch is to have sex/give the other bodily pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bottle

"We have to what to reverse the spell?"

  
You choked out the words, almost swallowing your tongue. There was no way. No way in hell, not like _this_...

  
Sam shifted uncomfortably on his chair, old dusty tomes spread out before himself and a few pieces of charred paper taped together clasped in his fingertips. He looked just as weirded out as you felt.

  
Of course, this whole situation was the weirdest one you'd ever been in. And that was saying something. You'd seen some weird-ass shit hunting alongside the Winchesters. But this...This took the freaking cake, honestly.

  
The witch had been a nasty one. Her whole place had been booby-trapped and guarded by a douche-nozzle of a zombie. The witch had fought til the bitter end, barricading herself in a store-room of potions and freaky stuff. As soon as you'd sprung the hinges, she'd started flinging stuff left and right. Glass had smashed all over the place. Dean had played the hero and shoved you aside when her aim improved; batting one particular bottle aside and firing off the lethal shot.

  
You and the Winchesters had returned home blissfully unaware of the looming implications of the smashed bottle and its scarlet burst of fog. Aside from a few twinges and the mother of all headaches, you'd turned in for the night back at the bunker.

  
Only, when you'd woken up, you'd been in for one hell of a surprise. You hadn't been exactly... _You_ , anymore. The sudden growth spurt and heavier bulk had given it away without the need to look in a mirror...Well, that and the raging case of morning wood you'd gotten by waking up wrapped in Dean's scent and fantasizing shamelessly about waking up in bed with him. Safe to say, that little indecent had been pretty jarring.

  
Then there'd been coming face-to-face with yourself in the hallway after you'd let out a yell looking at yourself in the mirror and busting out into the hallway. Sam had joined the party not long after, waving his gun around the hall until he was satisfied that there were no monsters, only you stuck in Dean's body and what you assumed was Dean stuck in your's. After some rather flustered explanation, Sam had driven out to the witch's house to scout out the remnants of the spell's container.

  
More than a few times during the day, you'd caught Dean touching himself, touching your body curiously. You'd blushed hotly and slapped at his hands with loud reprimands every time. Sure, you'd wanted his hands on you, but not like this!

  
You'd harbored a crush on the older Winchester for some time. How could you not? He was incredibly handsome for a hunter; tall and broad and strong. His eyes were bright and a gorgeous shade of green. He was smart and while gruff and prickly sometimes, he had a real heart of gold. It was a combination that had floored you and left you smitten.  
But watching Dean use your hands to explore your body without you experiencing it left you feeling the bitter burn of jealousy settle on the back of your tongue. He'd cup your breasts and weigh them, squeezing gently. He'd thumb over your nipples and bite your lower lip at the sensation. He'd probably done more during getting dressed, something that left you feeling hot under the collar of your t-shirt.

  
To be fair, you'd had a peek (or two..or five...and maybe a few touches) when you'd dressed. And holy hell, Dean looked just as good as you'd thought he would. He was broad, all freckled and scar-flecked skin. The tattoo over his heart stood out starkly. And, oh, Lord, everything about him fit...and exceeded your fantasies.  
Sam had returned and hit the books with your help as Dean had tried to piece the remains of the spell back together. The tiny scroll was shredded, yellowed paper burnt in some places and frayed around the edges. A sort of acrid, musky scent clung to it. The broken shards Sam had retrieved were the same scarlet color as the puff of fog had been. A few hours of playing with them and a bottle of superglue had reconstructed the container. The chipped glass formed a sort of abstract heart with an in-set hole for a cork, you assumed.

  
Several hours, two meals, and one paper cut later, Sam had finally spoken up.

  
"I think I finally got it."

  
You and Dean had glanced up from the dusty books.

  
"Well?" You'd asked. "Are you gonna share with the rest of us?"

  
Sam's shoulders lifted a little and there was the faintest hint of pink dusting the tops of his cheeks.

  
"Uh, it's a body switching spell-"

  
"Whoa. You cracked the case, Sammy." It was weird to hear Dean use your voice, still. Especially to address his brother.

  
Sam pulled a truly remarkable face.

  
"So, get this, jerk. The only way to reverse the spell is through ' _immense physical gratification_ '."

  
"In English?" Dean rolled his eyes.

  
"Sex, Dean. Particularly orgasms."

  
You'd gone stock-still, ten kinds of heat creeping over your skin. Of course, it was way harder to hide arousal with Dean's body. How the hell did guy's hide their boners? How the heck did they ignore them? You could feel the material of Dean's boxers rubbing over the suddenly sensitized skin. It was all at once too good and too irritating. You squirmed a little, trying to find an angle to sit at which you were comfortable.

  
"Huh." Dean muttered.

  
"Oh." You'd gasped out. "Um, well, you're sure that's the only way?"

  
Sam nodded and tapped his pen on the book in front of himself.

  
Dean stood, leering down at your body.

  
"Well, I guess I'm off to rub one out, then."

  
You blushed hotly at the thought of Dean seeing, feeling, using your body like that. You opened your mouth to yell or tell him off or something, but Sam cut you off smoothly.

  
"Dean, it's gotta be done with the person you swapped with."

  
Silence descended over the room. You could hear your heart beat loud in your ears, rushing blood almost deafening as the words sank in. You and Dean...Sex. That was fine, great. But everything else was, well, less than optimal. You hadn't the first fucking clue of how to do anything with a guy's body. Sure, the basics were there, but, you were female for God's sake.

  
"We have to what to reverse the spell?" You wheezed out.

  
Dean was at your side abruptly. It was odd seeing your eyes looking at you without the aide of a mirror.

  
"Listen, as much as I wanna get back into my body, Y/N, I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't wanna. We can keep looking. I can call Cas and see if he knows any angelic cure or some shit. If you aren't cool with this-"

  
You took a shuddering breath and shook your head.

  
"No, no. That'll all just take longer and, oh, God, what if waiting longer makes it permanent?"

  
"It's up to you. What do you want to do?"

  
You caught your lower lip between your teeth before taking a deep breath and squaring your shoulders.

  
"Let's do it. It's the only way we have right now and waiting any longer could backfire spectacularly."

  
Sam made a disgusted sound and stood up.

  
"I'm leaving you two to it, then. Uh, call me when you're you again, I guess."

  
With that, the younger Winchester was out the door. The library was suddenly incredibly quiet. You stared down at your hand's, Dean's hands, for a minute before glancing up.  
Dean was squirming on his seat, cheeks flushed and brows drawn.

  
"This is how girls feel when they're turned on?"

  
You couldn't help it. You laughed.

  
"All warm and wet? Yeah. That's par the course. Meanwhile, I'm over here with a freaking tent in my pants. Dude, this is...How do guys hide these?"

  
Dean giggled before looking affronted that he'd made the noise. His grin didn't slip, though.

  
"Usually, think about anything unsexy; grandpas in speedos or grandmas with bikinis and hope to God that it takes care of it until you can get some one-on-one time."

  
You stared down at the obvious erection you were sporting. It was more difficult to ignore now, sort of achy.

  
"How the hell do girls do this?" Dean squirmed again, shifting from one foot to the other.

  
"We usually ignore it. Unless we're somewhere we can take care of it, clean up or something." You stood up and rubbed your hand over the back of your neck. "So, um, let's do this."

  
The air of awkwardness was practically tangible as Dean shuffled into his room and closed the door out of what you assumed was habit. The two of you stripped in silence, tossing clothes over Dean's desk chair before sitting on the edge of his bed.

  
"Listen, I meant what I said earlier. If you wanna stop or not do this, anytime, we can stop. I mean, it might be harder for you once we get going, but, I promise that everything I said is true." Dean's words were honest as he offered you a lopsided smile.

  
You nodded and took another breath, laughing quietly.

  
"I have no idea what I'm doing as a guy, just so you know."

  
A sort of calculating look came into Dean's eyes as he leaned forward. Warm breath tickled your lips.

  
"You know, I'm a guy in a girl's body. I know how to push my own buttons. You're a girl in a guy's body. You know what pushes your buttons."

  
That was...Dean had a point.

  
"What are you getting at, Dean?"

  
"We could make a game out of it, a bet. Who can make the other person come first?"

  
Your body, Dean's body, was on board immediately, dick twitching in a way that had you frowning down at the new appendage. Dean laughed beside you, pulling your face back with one hand on your jaw.

  
You nodded jerkily, eyes fluttering shut at the first touch of lips to your own. Dean kissed slowly, thoroughly distracting you from his wandering hands until one set of warm fingers wrapped around your dick and gave an experimental slide up and down the length. The friction had your head kicking back and breath punching out.

  
" _Holy shit_ ," You wheezed.

  
Dean's grin was all cat-ate-the-canary as he lazily jerked his wrist and sent stars whirling before your eyes.

  
"I know."

  
You stuttered in a breath, hips pushing up into his hand as something warm and slick bubbled from the head of your erection. Pre-come. And, hell, it only felt better when Dean used the stuff to slick the way for his hand.

  
Fuck. You were gonna lose it sooner rather than later and you'd just barely started.

  
You had Dean on his back before you'd registered that you were even moving. He made a surprised sound before you went straight for gold, dipping your head and licking around one nipple as one hand eased between those parted thighs.

  
Dean made a high noise as you used the wetness between his legs to circle one fingertip over his clitoris. You have no quarter, knowing exactly when to back off, how fast and hard to rub, what sounds meant what.

  
"H-holy fuck," Dean breathed. "This-this is how you feel during sex?"

  
"Sorta. There's more to it than just this."

  
His eyes went wide.

  
"There's-"

  
You gently pushed one finger inside and listened to his breath hitch wildly. It took you a minute to figure out the difference in angles and such but Dean didn't seem to mind one bit; hips lifting and rotating to follow your fingers.

  
" _Christ almighty_ , Y/N, I when we're back in our own bodies, I want to make _you_ feel like this."

  
You blinked at his words, stunned.

  
"You-Dean, you want to-Me and you-"

  
"For so damn long. But I never had the guts to bring it up and you always seemed to shy away." Dean panted.

  
"Dean, always wanted you," You managed to get out.

  
"Shit, really?"

  
"Really."

  
Dean made an impatient sound and canted his hips. You knew what he was feeling. Empty, needy, achy. Moments later, you were gasping as Dean sank down over you, heat wrapping tight around your length. He let out a rapturous noise as he rocked his hips. The two of you devolved into a mess of wet sounds and heavy breaths.

  
You climaxed together, cries rising and mingling before you collapsed atop the sheets together.

 

 

 

You woke with a pounding headache.

  
The dull pain throbbed between your ears, gradually fading with each passing moment. Something warm and solid was pressed up against your back, a heavy thing slung over your hip. It all came crashing back with a reckoning.

  
You lifted your hands and nearly wept at the sight of the chipped polish and slender, short fingers. A relieved, exultant sound burst from your lips as the thing over your hip moved.

  
Something warm and wet moved over the back of your neck lightly. You leaned into the small touch, sighing.

  
"Good morning, Y/N. What do you say about finishing that bet of our's?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, admission, I always found this prompt to be intriguing but it just didn't work out for me. I don't know why but the words just didn't flow for me and I couldn't seem to get my thoughts through my fingers and into the screen.


End file.
